


The Blue Pines

by Sharadethia



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:11:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharadethia/pseuds/Sharadethia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili and Kili send Bilbo out on a joking quest, but the hobbit doesn't quite get the joke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blue Pines

The air was filled with the snores of dwarves and one small hobbit. Kíli had taken first watch shift without qualms, excited to stand watch. The night air carried sound well, but there was nothing to hear in the woods other than the screeching of hunting owls and the ‘harumphing’ of the horses, who seemed to be quite indignant about being tied up for the night. Kíli stood up and walked about a bit, trying to get some blood back in his legs. His quiver made a clunking noise as it fell to the ground, for it had been leaning against him before. He glanced back to make sure that no one from the company had woken up. Bofur turned over, still asleep and Oin let out a deep snore, but other than that, all seemed fine. Kíli reshouldered his quiver and ran a hand up his bow, distracted. When a hand fell upon his shoulder, he jumped.

“It’s me,” Fíli said, his perpetual smirk still in place. “You were looking a little bored.” 

“Of course not.” Kíli jerked a thumb back at the group behind them. “I can’t be bored. Who knows if orcs will come? Or wargs? Or both?” Fíli looked at his younger brother, almost amused.

“You don’t hear them, do you?” he asked.

“No, but that doesn’t mean they’re not out there.” 

“Excuse me,” someone interrupted meekly. “Is it time for my shift?” 

Kíli turned around to see Bilbo, holding his walking stick, and looking generally bothered. Fíli shook his head.

“We don’t need you looking out for us, no offence, Master Bilbo.” 

“No, really. I should help.” He looked considerably more awake all of a sudden. Bilbo wanted to help at least a little, not to mention that if he heard another dwarf swear or burp or fart, he was going to go quite insane. Fíli and Kíli shared a quick, mischievous glance.

“Yeah, you can help, but we don’t need you to keep watch,” Fíli offered. “We need you to look in the forest for some more kindling, but it has to be from a blue pine. Otherwise the wood won’t burn right, and the fire’s dying down a bit… ” In fact, the fire was roaring greatly and sparking healthily, but Bilbo simply nodded. The hobbit took off down from the small rocky outcropping the dwarves were on, leaving the brothers snickering to each other.

“There are no blue pines around for miles,” Kíli hissed through his teeth, cackling.

“I’ll bet you half of my lunch that he comes back and apologizes for not finding it.” 

“I’ll bet you half my lunch that he comes back with mushrooms.” The two shook hands, laughing about the whole thing, and sat back down. Their conversation lapsed into storytelling, bragging, and jokes.   
~~~

It wasn't until the sky began to turn a sickly grey that the two remembered something very important.

“Say, where’s Bilbo?” Kíli asked, furrowing his eyebrows. 

“Oh no,” Fíli muttered, jumping to his feet. “He’s probably gotten himself lost.”

“Or eaten,” Kíli added, entirely unhelpful. Fíli started off. He was walking, but hurriedly. Thorin would be furious if they wasted any more time on the hobbit, and Gandalf, too, would be angered. And the two dwarves knew better than to anger a wizard. 

“Bilbo!” Fíli called out once they were far enough away from the campsite so they would not wake the others. 

“Bilbo! The fire’s fine!” Kíli added. The two branched out among the forest, keeping their eyes wide open for a shape as small as a hobbit. 

From behind them, there was a large cracking noise. Kíli spun around, and arrow already placed on his bow, and the string drawn back. 

“I’ve got it,” Bilbo said, panting slightly. He was grinning, holding the wood under one arm and steadying himself on his walking stick with the other.

“Well, look at that,” Fíli said, patting Bilbo on the back.

“Good job,” Kíli added, putting his arrow back in the quiver. 

“Well, you see, I couldn’t find any, until I went back to the camp and found a whole stack just sitting there.” The two brothers looked at each other.

“Huh,” Fíli said, acting surprised.

“Imagine that,” Kíli snickered.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend who wanted a Hobbit fic.


End file.
